1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a resting device for use on dog sleds and wheeled carts which are pulled by one or more dogs.
2. Description of Related Art
Traveling by dog sled is very enjoyable however long distance mushing during training or competition is a physically grueling affair.
Dog sleds, unlike other modes of transportation, offer no means of seating while in motion unless the musher climbs into the basket of the sled. This method of resting offers no form of control and can prove to be quite dangerous. It is told that a few mushers have fabricated various means of resting on dog sleds however the various fabrications have not been used to any extent. Excessive weight, and the fact that an additional device will get in your way, have been listed as reasons for the lack of interest and or further development.